


MATTORD ONE SHOTS

by bella_bean_baby



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Also srsly this is a fluff overload, Baby, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Quiet nights of quiet stars, Rain, Sesame Street, Song - Freeform, Thunderstorms, TordMatt - Freeform, Trans Character, Unexpected Pregnancy, by stacey kent, good song go listen, heheh, mattord, rubber ducky - Freeform, so cute, trans tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_bean_baby/pseuds/bella_bean_baby
Summary: It's raining and thundering... Tord finds Matt outside in the rain. Yep.





	1. In the Rain

Thunder. 

This day went from decent to awful in what seemed like only a few mere minutes. The weather forecast was wrong; 30% of rain. Bullshit. It was currently downpouring, and the windshield wipers can only do so much. In fact, it was so much rain that the streets were practically flooded. Or were starting to become flooded at the very least. Tord had just went out for a quick cigarette run. 

When he left, it was fine. Cloudy, but fine. When he came out of the store, shit got crazy. Music was playing softly from Tord's phone that was connected to his radio, a song not known by many but loved by him. It was "Quiet nights of quiet stars" By Stacey Kent. Tord had a unique taste of music. This song was so relaxing, so soft. 

More thunder rumbling. 

The Norwegian gave an annoyed sigh and turned up the music. The rain was so loud, and the thunder surely wasn't helping. The car slowly came to a stop at the red light, Tord's eyes looking at the road in front of him before proceeding to scan the area... Wait. What the hell? Tord blinked, rolling down the window despite the rain coming through. 

Someone was there. Someone he knew very well in fact. Where Tord was driving was near a park. And there was a long path that looped around in a big circle, then split off into many areas. Along the path, where people would walk along or hang out, there would be some benches to sit on. On one of the benches sat a hunched over ginger who was drenched head to toe, his head faced down. Matt. 

Rolling up his window, Tord flipped on his blinker and took a right turn instead. He pulled into the parking lot and shuffled through the random shit in the back of his car to find an old black umbrella, then took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. 

Once he was outside the warm car he shivered. It was so cold. Tord popped open the umbrella and gripped it, making his way into the park and starting to walk along the path. So many puddles. Tord hated this. A nice, light shows of rain was enjoyable, but this was morbid and awful. 

It took a while, but Tord soon found himself approaching a sad Matt who was sitting now with his feet up on the bench, hugging his knees with a frown. He couldn't tell if the man before him was crying or not. 

"Up." Tord said flatly, standing right in front of the bench now with the umbrella over Matt's head. Matt didn't seem to be affected by Tord's sudden appearance at all, he just looks at him and sniffled sadly. Oh yeah, he's crying. When not getting an answer, Tord sighed and said, "Matt, get off that wet bench right now, you will catch a cold at this rate." 

"I have a strong immune system." Matt mumbled, flinching at the sound of thunder in the distance. 

"I have known you all my life. You have the worst immune system I have ever seen, and you get freaked out by thunder. Well, loud and or alarming noises in general actually." 

Matt grunts. "Leave me alone to w-wallow in my own misery." 

"There is no chance that I am leaving without you, so you are out of luck my friend." Tord brought his free hand down to push Matt's feet off of the bench, and sat close beside him so they could share the umbrella. "Do I have to play the guessing game or will you tell me what is troubling you?" 

Giving in, Matt let his body lean against Tord. "I have been on so many dates with so many people, but nobody makes it past the first date. I-I don't get it Tord, it isn't me, I'm obviously great. But if it's not me then what is it?" 

Ah, so that's what it was. It must be incredibly frustrating for this to happen. But Tord had a simple answer. "They are obviously intimated by your perfection, Matt." Tord said, offering a slight smile. At this, Matt looked up. 

"... You really think so?" 

"I know so. You shouldn't doubt yourself. You have that child wonder ascpect about you, breath taking looks, a charming personality, silly, yet lovable behavior..." 

"Hm. That is very true! But they said I was loud and obnoxious and annoying-" 

"Well in my opinion, they're wrong. And their opinion shouldn't matter to you." 

Matt smiled a bit, wiping his damp cheeks. "You're right. It's about what I think about myself!" 

"Right." 

"And I think I'm awesome!" Matt threw his arms into the air for effect, almost knocking over the umbrella. Tord laughed, patting his friends back. 

"Exactly. Always believe in yourself and whatnot. Now let us get back home, you must be so cold." He said, standing up and holding out his free hand for Matt to take. When Matt took it and was brought to his feet, he quietly mumbled to himself, "Believe in yourself, huh?" 

Tord's payed no mind to Matt's mumblings, taking a few steps forward, then looking back when Matt didn't follow. "Are you coming, friend?" The Norwegian raised an eyebrow, Matt getting soaked yet again from not being under the umbrella. "Or do I have to drag you to the car? You know, your hair is getting fucked up from the weather." 

Suddenly, the umbrella was on the ground. Matt had knocked it out of his hand. Tord looked at him with a confused, yet pissed off expression. "Matt?!" So many confused hand gestures. 

Matt took one of the hands and held it for a moment, before setting the hand on his own shoulder. Then he took Tord's other hand and held it. Matt's free hand rests on Tord's waist and well. They were in quite the position here. Tord stared at the ginger as he did this, and felt his face heat up. 

He is not- He IS. Matt started to dance with him. In the POURING rain. So casually. 

"Matthew Heartves." 

"Tord Larsin." 

"I am freezing. Stop this immediately." 

"If you're freezing then let me," Matt dipped Tord. "Warm you up." 

Tord gave him a look, trying not to grin and giggle wildly. "You- God damn it." He snorts, shaking his head no. "How are you going to do that?" 

"Hm... I didn't think this through." Matt smacks his lips together to make a popping sound as he thought. But when he got one he gasped. "Wanna wear my hoodie?" 

Well this wasn't what Tord was expecting. "Your hoodie is soaked, kjære." 

"Shoot! I can warm you up with the intense burning love that radiates from my skin!" 

"If it is anything like your socks, then no thank you." 

"Hey! Rude!" Matt pouted, still keeping Tord in a dipping position. "Then I don't know!" 

"You could kiss me." 

"Yeah I could but I- KISS YOU?!" Matt almost dropped Tord, but luckily he had gripped Matt's hoodie and held onto his hand for dear life. 

"FAEN! Do not drop me I will loose my balance!" 

"I'm sorry! But you told me to- t-to--" Matt got bashful, then whispered, "Kiss you!" 

The Norwegian laughed. "Well you are the one who out of the blue started dancing with me in the rain. That is pretty damn gay if I do say so myself." 

"Oh bugger. I mean... Maybe if you wanna we could I guess..." As Matt continued to ramble quietly, Tord simply stared, blinking slowly. Enough of this. He leaned up to steal a kiss from the ginger's lips, only the sound of rain crashing upon them, and more quiet thunder filling their ears. 

Matt slowly brought Tord up from the dip, the sound of the puddles or water under their feet splashing. When they pulled away Matt practically had stars in his eyes, looking at Tord like he had just discovered nuclear fusion or stole the Declaration of Independence. A very shocked, happy, excited look. Many emotions. Tord stared right back with a smug grin, patting his cheek lightly. 

"Alright, that's enough of that solider. Let's go home now, yeah?" 

"Y-Yes! Yeah! Let's- Let's do that!" Matt watched as Tord took his hand and guided him back to the car. 

A while after this incident, Matt found that Tord was running through his mind. A lot. And caught himself staring at him... And has gotten Tord catching him stare. Which surprisingly wasn't all that awkward. Staring at Tord is much more appealing than staring at himself nowadays...

Until he started sneezing. Then he wanted to look at nobody and lock himself in the room forever and stay on his bed under a pile a tissues.

Tord was right. What a weak immune system.


	2. Rubber Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and (trans) Tord are married. They (accidentally huehue) had a baby... And they love her very much.
> 
>  
> 
> And Matt sings Rubber Ducky to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Mh85R-S-dh8

The sound of loud crying filled the room. Matt's eyes widen, quickly extending an arm out to turn the baby monitor down. Before he could get up, he felt a hand touch his arm, rubbing it softly.

"I can handle this one, you have work tomorrow." The voice said in a soft, tired tone. It was his husband, Tord.

Matt shook his head and sat up, turning to see a half asleep man looking at him from the bedsheets. Even in this state he still looked like the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Besides himself that is. "No no it's okay, I got it. You get your beauty rest you handsome devil." He smiled, Tord rolled his eyes and gave a quiet chuckle. Matt watches him slowly close his eyes 

"Fine... But if you are not back in ten minutes I am coming in there"

You know things get serious when papa Tord has to come in there.

Matt nodded and leaned down to peck a kiss onto the top of his husband's head, then quickly making his way out of the room. While approaching the babies room he could already hear the scream-crying. Oh gee, he’s really in for it now.

"Hey sunshine, what's all the hubbub?" Matt greeted the child despite the loud crying, looking at her in the crib before bringing his arms down to pick her up gently. "Shhh," Matt said, rocking the baby gently in his arms. God he was tired. So tired. Vittoria was gripping his shirt with her little fists.

"Tell daddy what's wrong baby, did you have a bad dream? Is it the pain from the shots you got yesterday? Is it your teeth? Want your little teething toy?" Matt brings the baby into the kitchen, taking the teething toy out of the fridge, letting it sit for a bit, then letting her hold it. She threw it at Matt's forehead. Well... She certainly has Tord’s strength. And aim. And temper.

"Ow! Jiminy Crickets! Play nice here, you little rascal!" Matt tried to playfully tickle her, but Vittoria was not having it. With a silent sigh, the teething toy was picked off the floor, then brought back to the babies room to be cleaned later.

"Toria, Tori Tori Toria." Matt said softly, cooing the crying baby. The cries got worse. Time for last resorts. 

Tord could still hear faint crying from the baby monitor. Yep. Time for Papa Tord. He rolled out of bed and slipped on Matt's larger purple robe and non-ironic bunny slippers, stepping out to the baby's room. He stopped outside the door when hearing something all too familiar. 

“Well, here I am in my tubby again and my tubby's all filled with water and nice fluffy suds. And I've got my soap and washcloth to wash myself. And I've got my nifty scrub brush to help me scrub my back. And I've got a big fluffy towel to dry myself when I'm done. But there's one other thing that makes tubby time the very best time of the whole day. And do you know what that is?" Matt was saying to the baby, she didn't respond obviously, still wailing. Please god let this work. "It's a very special friend of mine, my very favorite little pal." Matt says, bouncing her ever so gently.

Tord peaked into the room to see Matt holding the baby, rocking her as he started to sing, "Rubber duckie you're the one. You make bath time lots of fun! Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you~!" Vittoria used to hate baths- No, DREAD THEM. Until this song was involved. Whether it was Matt singing it, or the video. In fact this became the only way to calm her down nowadays. Vittoria really loved this song... She now finally started to calm down, staring up at her father singing to her.

“Rubber duckie joy of joys! When I squeeze you, you make noise! Rubber duckie you're my very best friend it's true. Oh, every day when I make my way to the tubby, I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby," Matt looked down to see the baby staring at him, tears on her cheeks and eyes glazed. She gave the sweetest smile Matt has ever seen.

Matt wiped off her tears and smiled. She held onto his finger. "Rub-a-dub-dubby! Rubber duckie, you're so fine. And I'm lucky that you're mine... Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you~" Vittoria's eyes started to flutter closed, so Matt began humming the rest of the song until he was asleep. Then ever so gently, he placed Vittoria in the crib, placing her favorite stuffed animal, Tomee bear, beside her. What a blessing Tom was, Toria loved this old bear. She wouldn’t let it out of her sights.

Tord took a few quiet steps into the room, stepping behind Matt to wrap his arms around his waist. Matt, not knowing he was there, looked surprised. "Way to go, dad of the year." Tord said quietly, Matt giving a soft chuckle in response. "Just doing my duties. Filling quota."

"I love you," Tord whispered, hiding his smile by nuzzling his back. "Very much."

Matt smiled widely, turning around to fully hug Tord. "I love you too." 

"But please let's go back to bed, we're gonna wake her up. I don't want to sing Rubber Ducky again." He whispers, turning to Tord. He pressed a kiss to the top of his sleepy husband’s head and held his hand as they exit the room.


End file.
